james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Avatar Wiki:Community Portal
Diese Seite dient der Diskussion von Themen rund um das Wiki. Für allgemeinere Diskussion rund um die Welt von Avatar bitte das Forum benutzen. Ältere Diskussionsbeiträge sind im Archiv zu finden. Neu Ich bin hier neu angemeldet und besitze das Spiel für PS3 und alle Pandorapädie-Einträge. Sagt Bescheid, welche Infos wir noch brauchen. (Sorry wenn ich das jetzt an eine falsche Stelle schreib aber ich wusst nich wohin sonst) :Hi und Willkommen im Wiki. Einige fehlende Artikel findest du auf den Seiten Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten und Avatar Wiki:Fehlende Artikel. Auf letzterer Seite sind auch Links zu den englischsprachigen Pendants fehlender Artikel verlinkt, die eventuell als Inspiration dienen können, falls du des Englischen mächtig bist. Ach und bitte unterschreib deine Beiträge immer mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), damit man weiß, wer der Autor ist. ;) Faern. 16:02, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Administratoren Die meisten von euch werden sicher auf meiner Diskussionsseite gelesen haben, dass es Überlegungen gibt, einen weiteren Administrator zu wählen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir uns hier erst einmal ganz unverbindlich darüber austauschen, ob bzw. wann und unter welchen Umständen wir weitere Administratoren brauchen. Was meint ihr? Dr Sam Clemens 14:42, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :das Avatar-Wiki hat sich bereits gut entwickelt. Ich bin froh, dass hier mehrere Benutzer aktiv sind. Im Moment denke ich, dass kein weiterer Admin benötigt wird, finde aber auch, dass Benutzer:Mr Angel diesen Status verdient hat.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:35, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Da jeden Tag immer einer von euch da ist, den man belästigen kann, wenn es Störenfriede oder etwas zu löschen gibt, sehe ich auch keine wirklichen Bedarf. Faern. 20:51, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::So, die Situation hat sich nun etwas geändert. Nach langem hin und her und einem kurzen Gespräch mit Sam wird dieses Wiki (wohl doch) einen neuen Administrator bekommen. Grund hierfür ist, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit weniger Zeit haben werde und jetzt schon kaum habe. Unglücklicherweise ist mein Ausbilder schwer erkrankt und die ganze Last der anfallenden Arbeit meines Betriebs lastet nun auf mir, da ich der einzige Azubi bin und gleichzeitig im Moment auch noch der einzige, der auf diesem Gebiet arbeitet. Meine anderen Kollegen können mir dabei leider nicht helfen. Zusätzlich werde ich in den nächsten Wochen ein ausbildungsbedingtes Praktikum machen. Ihr seht also, dass da noch wenig Zeit übrig bleibt. Dies bedeutet nicht, dass ich vollkommen aus dem Geschäft steige, bloß, dass sich meine Aktivitäten etwas einschränken. Ich werde weiterhin präsent sein. Allerdings bleibt dann aber weniger Zeit für die "administrativen" Aufgaben im Wiki. Deshalb, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ein Vertreter muss her, der Sam zur Seite steht. Einige der Community haben das erforderliche Potenzial für diese Aufgabe. Allerdings kann es nur einer sein. So stell ich hier mal die drei Benutzer zur Wahl, die die meisten Edits haben und auch generell gut im Wiki arbeiten. Gruß Ventress 20:30, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Die Abstimmung ist beendet! Faern. hat die meisten Stimmen erhalten und ist seit heute früh vierter Administrator. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dr Sam Clemens 16:41, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke. ;) Faern. 17:09, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch Faern :D =) Ich bin mir sicher du wirst ein guter Adminstrator ;)! Mr Angel 17:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Glückwunsch Faern. Du wirst warscheinlich deine Aufgabe sehr gut bewältigen. Sorunome 17:24, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ja Faern. Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Ventress 18:39, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::GZ Faern.!! Unsainted 15:12, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich halte es für angemessen und richtig, nun auch Mr Angel zum Administrator zu machen, zumal wir ja in der Tat nur noch drei oder vier aktive Leute sind. Mr Angel hat große Verdienste, entsprechende Praxis und sollte nicht schlechter gestellt sein als Faern. und ich. Ich bitte um Wortmeldungen! Dr Sam Clemens 19:32, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin dabei neutral. Faern. 21:10, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Wow das kommt so unerwartet =D! Aha Faern bleibt Neutral also bist du noch dagegen oder noch dafür! Hmm was soll ich davon halten :P Mr Angel 18:12, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Hi, ab November kann ich wieder öfter hier reinschauen und mitmachen. Dass Mr Angel mehr Rechte innerhalb des Wikis bekommt (bestimmt schon bekommen hat, bin nicht mehr so up-to-date), finde ich gut. Weiter so! Ventress 17:39, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Skin thumb|left|unser aktueller Skinthumb|der alternative Skin Im englischen Avatar Wiki hat man den Skin geändert. Dieser sieht total eindrucksvoll aus. Ich benutze nun auch diesen Skin (Benutzer:Soundtrek/monaco.css) und wollte fragen, was ihr vom neuen Skin haltet und ob wir diesen auch benutzen sollen..-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 19:03, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde es eigentlich gut wie es ist! Mr Angel 19:07, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Dito. Faern. 19:53, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Der SKin ist zwar schön, aber so aussehen wie das englische Wiki müssen wir nicht Ventress 21:10, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ganz meiner Meinung, allerdings bin auch ich für eine andere Skin. Mein Vorschlag für die die alternative Skin: Das jeweilige Bild des Monats. Unsainted 11:48, 15. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mir gefällt der aktuelle Skin recht gut. Ich finde auch nicht, das wir die englische Seite kopieren müssen. CaptainKirk 19:14, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Es gibt ja ein Bild des Monats und da wollte ich fragen ob man auch ein Artikel des Monats machen kann? Sorunome 18:00, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich frag jetzt nochmal (dass es bei "Letzte Aktivitäten" steht) das selbe wie oben. Sorunome 19:45, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Kann man, allerdings mag ich unsere übersichtliche Startseite im Gegensatz zur überladenen englischen. Deswegen: dagegen Faern. 20:12, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht so (Ist nur Der Kaste): |} So fänd ichs noch recht übersichtlich Sorunome 12:49, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollt mich hier nur noch einmal zu Wort Melden dass man es bei den letzten Aktivitäten sieht Sorunome 16:33, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Chat Kann mir einer mehr über diesen Chat erzählen? hier habe ich ein Link gefunden! Ich weiß nicht ob es gut ist oder ob es Probleme gibt! Wenn es gut funktioniert könnte man durch diesen Chat die Diskussionsseiten ersätzen statt Minuten auf eine Antwort zu warten (manchmal Stunden oder Tage) könnte man diesen Chat benutzen! Aber wie gesagt ich weiß nicht wie es der ob es gut funktioniert! Mr Angel 21:33, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Der dort beschriebene IRC-Channel ist offenbar nur für generelle Fragen zum Editieren von Wikis gedacht, also wenn man Probleme mit der Syntax hat etc. Ich bin abends immer im IRC-Chat vom englischen Wiki auf dem Quakenet-Server zugegen. Ich hab aber meine Zweifel, ob sich ein eigener Channel fürs deutsche Wiki lohnt, da wohl eher selten mehr als 2-3 Leute gleichzeitig da sein würden. Faern. 17:50, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) !!!Skin!!! Bin das nur ich oder ist jetzt auf einmal der Hintergrund weiß? Auf jeden fall finde ich es mit schwerz vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel besser!!!!! Sorunome 17:46, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Und außerdem ist jetzt einiges bei mir verzehrt und anders verschlechtert. Sorunome 17:51, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Infoboxen werden bei mir zum Beispiel alle links angezeigt und der Text, der normalerweise daneben ist, ist dadrunter.Sorunome 17:58, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ...bei mir ist alles normal. --Redrivervalley 18:13, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Dein Browser hat offenbar "vergessen" das Stylesheet zu laden. F5 drücken oder wenns nicht hilft Strg+F5 bzw. Umschalt+F5 drücken. Faern. 20:03, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Funzt immer noch nicht. Hatte noch nie Probleme mit dem Firefox:( Sorunome 17:41, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Lösch mal deine Cache wenn es dann nicht geht weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Mr Angel 20:13, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Und wie geht das? (Ich kenn mich mit sowes leider nicht so gut aus) Sorunome 12:52, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du sagtest du hast Firefox? Wenn du die neuste Version hast, gehe auf Extras -> Einstellungen -> Netzwerk -> Jetzt leeren Aber!! du solltest wenn du es leerst dabei Nur google aufhaben damit auch die Cache von Avatar Wikia gelöscht werden! Gruß Mr Angel 16:30, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :geht leider immer noch nicht aber trotzdem danke! Sorunome 18:30, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist das auch so, wenn du ausgeloggt bist? Faern. 18:36, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Nein, nur wenn ich eingeloggt bin Sorunome 08:07, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hää! Jetzt ist es auch so wenn ich ausgeloggt bin:( Sorunome 18:23, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Was ist denn da bei Dir los??? Dr Sam Clemens 20:35, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Mein Skin funzt net richtig (obwohl es das Standertskin ist, wenn man bei Spezial:Einstellungen alle Standarteinstellungen wiederherrstellt)Sorunome 17:02, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :: Ist der Haken bei "Let the admins override my skin choice. (recommended)" gesetzt? Faern. 15:18, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Was ist das??? Sorunome 16:14, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Damit wird der Skin benutzt, der vom jeweiligen Wiki-Betreiber eingestellt ist. Ist der Haken nicht gesetzt, werden die meisten Wikis auf Wikia ziemlich bescheiden aussehen. Faern. 19:43, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank, es geht jetzt wieder. Ich finds nur komisch dass der Haken nicht automatisch gesetzt ist wenn man alle Standarteinstellungen wiederherstellt (und auch dass es von einem Tag auf den nächsten der Skin so komkisch ist, ohne dass man die Einstellungen ändert). Nochmals vielen Dank. Sorunome 09:01, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Neue Partnerseite? Wie wärs mit der Einbeziehung dieser Seite? http://pandoraworld.forumieren.de/forum.htm Wurd anscheinend schonmal versucht auf der Hauptseite zu verlinken, allerdings ohne Anfrage von seiten derer. Allerdings ist die Seite vorallem für die unter uns interessant, die RPGs mögen. Gruß Ventress 10:04, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe die Verlinkung gelöscht, wie du sagtest weil sie nicht gefragt haben, und auf der Diskussionsseite bei dem, der den link gemacht hat, geschrieben, dass er eine Anfrage machen sollte. Mr Angel 15:48, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Mittlerweile bin ich mit der Seite in Kontakt getreten. Nicht wissend, dass eine Anfrage gestellt werden sollte, wurde editiert. Natürlich hast du richtig gehandelt Mr Angel. Eigentlich sehe ich kein Problem mit ner Partnerschaft, wieso nicht? Hab mich mit dem Verantwortlichen unterhalten und er würde sich freuen. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass womöglich noch mehr Avatarianer dieses Wiki stürmen. Gruß Ventress 15:52, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so. Dr Sam Clemens 16:38, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::So, Pandoras Welt bräuchte vom Wiki ein Button & Banner, sowie eine Beschreibung des Wikis. Mr Angel willst du das vielleicht machen? Oder jemand eben der Photoshop nutzt und nutzen kann? Gruß Ventress 17:58, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm Ja könnte das übernehmen irgendwelche wünsche? zB. beim Banner sollte da vielleicht noch was raufstehen? Und mit Buttom meinen die sowas wie hier "Zur Website" und "Zum Forum"?? Mr Angel 20:19, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Banner haben üblicherweise die Größe 468px × 60px, Buttons 120 × 90 oder 120 × 60 bzw. 125 × 125 wenns rechteckig sein soll. Als Button würde sich wahrscheinlich das aktuelle Logo eignen, als Banner sollte es noch irgendwas darum herum geben. Faern. 20:34, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe hier in ein paar Minuten eine kleine testversion vom Banner gemacht. Sollte es so ungefähr aussehen? Ps. Ich weiß es ist etwas leer aber ich fülle das noch ;) Gruß Mr Angel 21:42, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier. Gruß Mr Angel 18:41, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : 4 und 6 gefallen mir. Ich würde aber noch die Größe anpassen und das a am Ende entfernen, denn Wikia ist ja nur der Name der Wiki-Plattform auf der das Wiki läuft. Faern. 18:49, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok von Bild 4 und 6 habe ich die a's gelöscht besser? Mr Angel 18:58, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ja, bei 6 kann die Schriftfarbe noch etwa mehr Kontrast zum Hintergrund vertragen. Faern. 19:26, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok wäre auch erledigt. Was sagen den die anderen dazu? Welches wollt ihr haben? Ich werde auch noch ein Buttom machen und(ich finde) es sollte passend zur Banner sein! Mr Angel 22:58, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Aso noch etwas nur weil ich euch jetzt 6 Banner vorgestellt habe muss es nicht heißen, dass wir von den 6 eine wählen müssen! Ihr könntet mir noch ein paar vorschläge bzw. Wünsche geben, da meine Fantasie eigentlich ausgeschöpft ist! Mr Angel 23:00, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Nun? Was sagt ihr? Mr Angel 19:01, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::: Tolle Arbeit! Ich schließe mich Faern an. 4 & 6 gefallen mir am besten. --Redrivervalley 19:56, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sowas höre ich gern^^ Danke dir! Gruß Mr Angel 20:09, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ok der Text beim 6er ist nun besser lesbar, aber zwischen den beiden entscheiden kann ich mich trotzdem nicht. ;) Faern. 20:47, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::haha xD hmm? Was ist mir nummer 1? Mr Angel 21:10, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Die beiden Bilder passen nicht zusammen und wirken irgendwie als zu viel Information auf zu geringer Fläche und damit eher abschreckend. Faern. 21:30, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nagut aber langsam wird es zeit wählt etwas xD ich erstelle mal einen abstimmung auf meiner diskussionsseite!! HIER ist es nochmal! Gruß Mr Angel 22:32, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Also steht es fest? Nummer 4 ist unser Banner? Oder doch lieber 6? oder soll ich noch änderungen vornehmen? Mr Angel 20:41, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ajo, dann nehmen wir die 4 ;) Ventress 19:09, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK, soll ich vielleicht noch die Schrift bei 4 vergrößern? oder so lassen? Mr Angel 19:21, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde es erstmal so lassen - die Entscheidung fällt wirklich zu schwer. Du hast sehr gute Vorschläge gemacht! Nr. 4 hat ja gewonnen. Wir können ja bei Avatar 2 ein neues Banner wählen ;) Dr Sam Clemens 19:36, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Da wir nun einen Banner haben mache ich mal den Button! Mr Angel 19:39, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok wir haben nun unseren Banner und unseren Button!=) Mr Angel 11:21, 2. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Noch eine Seite Ich habe noch eine Seite gefunden über das Film Avatar :) http://wiki.anuganized.com/wiki/Pandorapedia! Doch ich denke die seite ist seit monaten nicht mehr aktiv und hat verdammt wenig informationen! Mr Angel 18:45, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Und noch eine Seite http://forum.learnnavi.org/! Der ist aber schon aktiv und gibt es in 18 Sprachen! Mr Angel 18:48, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Learnnavi gibt's tatsächlich schon lange. Dort geht es vor allem um die Sprache, um andere Aspekte nur am Rande. Ist aber eine interessante Seite. Dr Sam Clemens 04:46, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Diese Learnnavi seite hat meine interesse geweckt! Wie wäre es mit Partnerschaft =) Mr Angel 13:17, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Wozu muss man mit allem und jedem eine Partnerschaft haben? Die bisherigen sind auch ziemlich nutzlos und außer dem Platzieren eines Banners hat keiner mehr was von der jeweils anderen Seite gehört. Faern. 14:17, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es kann sein, dass du vielleicht bisher schlechte Erfahrungen hast aber so eine Partnerschaft hat was! Mr Angel 14:30, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich sehe das wie Faern. Learnnavi ist in Ordnung, aber was soll eine Partnerschaft inhaltlich bedeuten? Wer sich dort umtun will - oder bei uns - kann das ja auch so tun. Dr Sam Clemens 17:41, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hey ich habe eine Seite gefunden und mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass seine Texte mit unserem etwas übereinstimmen!http://avatarfanclubger.jimdo.com/kreaturen-na-vi/zB Verhältnis zu den Erdenmenschen ganz unten und unser artikel Na'vi abschnitt Verhältnis zu den Erdenmenschen! )Sogar die Namen!) Einerseits stört es mich! Aber andererseites nehme ich es als ein kompliment an! Mr Angel 13:48, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Was meint ihr? Mr Angel 13:49, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin auch mal alle anderen Seiten durchgegangen. Es ist fast alles von uns kopiert. Die Texte und Bilder entsprechen zu mindestens 90% denen unseres Wikis von Mitte Januar. Faern. 17:44, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Sauerei...;-) Ventress 18:07, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kann man nichts machen war? Mr Angel 18:42, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, es ist zwar weder ein sauberer Kontakt, noch ein gültigeds Impressum angegeben, aber der kostenlose Hoster bietet ein Kontaktformular an. Da auf der Seite keine einzige Referenz zu uns zu finden ist, verletzt sie die CC-BY-SA, die hier unter jedem Artikel verlinkt ist. Faern. 18:50, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Damit kenne ich mich nicht aus kann nichts dazusagen! Die Frage: haben wir was dagegen oder nicht? Mr Angel 19:34, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wo hast du denn die Seite gefunden? Prinzipiell ist Plagiarismus in der Wissenschaft eine Todsünde und ohne Quellenangabe erst recht. Allerdings habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass die Seite irgendeine Relevanz hat. Dann ists mir persönlich egal. Faern. 20:12, 28. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe hier eine verdammt interesante Seite gefunden! Da sind Bilder von Medusa von forest Banshee und infos über die Omaticaya flöte! Mr Angel 22:44, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das was dort als Medusa abgebildet ist, ist die Panopyra http://www.pandorapedia.com/flora/succulent/maraca_aerii (haben wir noch keinen Artikel zu). Das Forest Banshee Bild ist aus dem Survival Guide Seite 66. Faern. 00:26, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hmm echt schade=) Ich habe nochmal extra hier gepostet bevor ich etwas tue aber trotzdem nettes Forum oder? Mr Angel 00:28, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Hält sich in Grenzen. Die Texte sind aus dem englischen Wiki kopiert. Faern. 01:02, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Hmm wieder mal solche nachmacher! Ich bin stolz hier zu arbeiten da wir alles selber schreiben! Oder etwa doch nicht? Ich hoffe schon! =)Mr Angel 01:05, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Bei größtenteils englischen Textquellen ist die Versuchung vom Copy&Paste nicht all zu groß oder? :P Faern. 01:08, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Haha, ich weiß was du meinst ;)! Aber WIR machen sowas nicht wir haben qualität(hoffentlich)! Mr Angel 01:15, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fehlende Artikel Ich habe mal eine Seite für Artikel angelegt, die noch fehlen, zu denen wir aber Quellen haben: Avatar Wiki:Fehlende Artikel Wer ein bisschen Zeit übrig hat, kann sich gerne einen oder mehrere der Artikel zur Brust nehmen und sie erstellen, sei es durch Recherche oder Übersetzung. Wer neue gesuchte Artikel zur Liste hinzufügt, sollte auch mindestens eine Quelle angeben, wo man Nützliches findet, um den Artikel schreiben zu können. Wir sollten eventuell auch einen Link dorthin auf der Hauptseite unterbringen. Vielleicht hilft das dem einen oder anderen, der mitmachen möchte, aber nicht weiß was er tun soll. Faern. 19:33, 2. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Das ist eine sehr gute Idee ich werde mal Bilder dazu hinzufügen damit man schon anfang das Bild dazu hat! Gruß Mr Angel 14:11, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Vandalismus Wieder einmal Vandalismus! 87.123.13.78 erstellte den Artikel Rai'uk dachte sich wohl, dass er nichts schreiben sollte als schimpfwörter! hier! ::Und schon wieder! hier :::Gruß Mr Angel 16:14, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Galerie Hey Leute also ich wollte mal besprechen ob es Sinn macht, eine Galerie in den Artikel hinzuzufügen! Mittlerweile haben wir Galerien in den folgenden Artikel: Toruk Makto Bäume der Stimmen Papa Dragon Zitatsammlung:Grace Augustine! Nach meiner Meinung nach sollten wir es wieder löschen! Gruß Mr Angel 21:33, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich würe gerne nochmal hieraufweisen und warte auf euere Meinungen! Mr Angel 10:10, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Mh, also die einzelnen Bilder sid in Kategorien erfasst, sozusagen sind das "Gallerien". Sucht man zB Bilder von Tsutey, dann findet man sie in Kategorie:Bilder von Tsu'tey, das würde eine Gallerie in jedem Artikel unnötig machen. Ventress 10:26, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::In den ersten beiden Artikeln ist sie überflüssig, da die Bilder im Artikel doppelt vorhanden bzw. unpassend sind. In den anderen beiden störts mich nicht. Faern. 13:05, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Und nun? Mr Angel 12:13, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) :ich weis ich bin etwas spät aber ich möchte jetzt mal fragen ob wir Gallerie nehmen oder nicht weil man da nämlich dann eine Abstimmung machen könte. --ich sehe dich'Der Verbannte ~ MPA' 10:44, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenns mehr als 2-3 Bilder wären, dann würde das auf jeden Fall urheberrechtlich problematisch, da das Zitatrecht nicht mehr greift. Faern. 13:44, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Format Also nachmal für alle Neuankömmlinge! # Der Bearbeitungsprogramm hat eine Macke da empfiehlt es sich mit der Quelltext Version zu arbeiten, indem man(beim Bearbeiten) rechts oben Quelltext drückt! # Wenn man neue Artikel herstellen will bitte erst absprechen! Außerdem könnt ihr hier sehen was für Artikel zur zeit fehlen! # Wenn ihr nicht wisst was ihr tuen könntet guckt doch mal hier rein! Das sind Stub Artikel, also Artikel die zu wenig Informationen haben. # Wenn ihr etwas neues schreibt bitte immer mit Quellen! Wenn ihr Infos aus dem Spiel oder Film habt reicht es aus wenn ihr einfach den Namen schreibt! Natürlich müsst ihr es nicht nochmal schreiben wenn es schon dort steht, versteht sich von selbst ;) # Bei Diskussionen und Foren immer 4 Tilden(~) setzen für eure Unterschrift! Also das wars erstmal von mir! Gruß Mr Angel 22:07, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Appell ein Apell an alle Admins #man sollte die Hauptseite und andere Wichtige seiten so sperren das nur Admins sie bearbeiten können ansonsten gibt es bald Probleme #man sollte als Admin einen Blick Hierauf werfen und es am besten Beobachten da es viele leute gibt die Spammen oder wie der 1. eintrag zeigt einfach nur Blödsinn machen #Richtlinien hab ich noch nicht gesehen. sollte es sie geben, dann bitte schreiben. sollte es die Seite schon geben, dann bitte auf einer Seite, die Offensichtlich ist oder sogar in der Leiste mit den Inhalten, einen Link einfügen.Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 21:39, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Naja da wir immer mehr werden würde es vielleicht sinn machen rechtlinien zu erstellen! Mr Angel 23:30, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die Hauptseite erstmal gesperrt - das können wir ja jederzeit wieder ändern. Zu den Richtlinien: Gute Idee, aber wir sollten diese so einfach und kurz wie möglich halten. Dr Sam Clemens 07:11, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) Richtlinien Der Verbannte könnte ja mal mit ein paar Vorschlägen beginnen! Dr Sam Clemens 07:12, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Vorschläge kann ich machen ich leg dann aber gleich noch ne seite an und alles (sorry für die verspätete AntwortIch sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 20:26, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Navigationsleiste Stört es jemanden eigentlich wenn ich bei dem Hintergrundbild etwas bearbeite? Und zwar: bei dem Fauna da ist zwischen dem F und A ein Stern von dem Hintergrund zu sehen(bis man sein Maus darauf bewegt wodurch das hintergrund schwarz wird) das will ich weg machen!200px|thumb|Klick es an dann ist es besser zu sehen! :Kannst du machen. Faern. 16:00, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Und bei Community > Top Benutzer! Wenn man auf den Top Benutzer klickt öffnet sich die Seite auf der man gerade ist?! Ist das mit absicht? Gruß Mr Angel 15:19, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Da öffnet sich gar nichts. Es wird nur auf der aktuellen Seite nach ganz oben gesprungen. Das wird von der Wiki-Software so verlinkt und lässt sich vermutlich nicht ändern, weils ein Navigationsmodul ist. Das ist bei allen Links unter Top Inhalte übrigens auch so. Faern. 16:00, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::ich habe das bild geändert aber es tut sich nichts! Mr Angel 12:50, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Weil die Navi-Leiste das Bild als Hintergrund hat. :) Faern. 15:56, 4. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::nun ich muss dir da wiedersprechen Fearn alle Links lassen sich von Gründer und Admins der Wikia seite ändern auch (oder grade) die navigationtolls Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 17:07, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ja man kann alle Links ändern, die "Top x" und "Most y"-Sachen sind aber keine Links, sondern Navigations-Module mit "Magic Words" eingebunden, die Wikia gebastelt hat. Faern. 01:50, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Geschafft! =) Mr Angel 22:50, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Richtlinien die 2. Also was die Richtlinien angeht hab ich mir mal einen Kopf gemacht: ---- # Wir hegen einen freundlichen und netten Umgangston. # Wir sind eine Enzyklopädie, das heisst wir gehen nach offiziellen Quellen. Das heisst auch das wir keine Fan-Art erstellen. # Wenn es Konflikte gibt beruhen sie meist auf Missverständnissen, also frag lieber erstmal nach bevor du einen Streit beginnst. # Ihr solltet eure Artikel eher Objektiv halten, das heisst so Sätze wie "die Böse RDA hat die Na'vi in ihrem Dorf angegriffen" sollten nicht vorkommen. # In diesem Wiki, wie auch in fast allen anderen, ist das Selbstschreiben "angesagt" also nicht Kopieren oder gar übersetzen. ---- so ich denke das wäre erstmal ein Vorschlag wer Einwände hat bitte Schreiben. Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 16:59, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Für die handvoll von Leuten, die hier aktiv sind, kannst du dir die Mühe eigentlich sparen. Wenns dir aber so wichtig ist, würde ich die umgangssprachlichen Formulierungen da rausbringen. Den letzten Punkt kannst du streichen. Kopieren und übersetzen sind vollkommen ok, sofern es die Quelle erlaubt. Faern. 02:15, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nachtrag:Die Hauptseite ist übrigens immer noch für User zugänglich der Schutz Admin ist jedoch erforderlich Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA≈ ::Steht wo? Ich habe hier noch keinen exzessiven Vandalismus gesehen. Einfach mal präventiv sperren widerspricht den Prinzipien eines Wikis. Faern. 02:15, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Was das Sperren angeht, ok eure Sache. Aber Regeln können nicht schaden, zumal schon gesagt wurde das die wachsende Community einige Richtlinien gebrauchen könnte. Außerdem wenn es sie gibt, kann man sich darauf berufen sollte ein User etwas falsches machen, ist es dann schon blöd, wenn dann so ein Edit-War entsteht. Da sich der User sagt "naja es steht ja nirgends, dann kann ich ja machen." verstehst du? Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 13:31, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Umfrage Inzwischen hat meine Umfrage auf der hauptseite fast 450 Stimmen und die meisten davon gingen an Sehr gut! Da freut man sich doch =) Ich wollte frage ob wir noch andere Umfragen starten sollten? oder ob es überhaupt sinn machen würde! Was meint ihr? Gruß Mr Angel 23:18, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :also ich würd sagen das man nicht immer eine Umfrage haben muss da das mit der Zeit nähmlich in den Hintergrund gerät und dann meist keiner mehr drauf achtet Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 23:37, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Die Umfrage war von Anfang an sinnlos. Wer kommt denn schon hierher, den Avatar nicht interessiert? Wir hätten genauso fragen können "Was findet ihr besser, Avatar oder Star Wars?" ;) Ich fände es sinnvoller einen Hinweis bzw. Link aufs Feedback-Forum an prominenterer Stelle (=weit oben) zu platzieren. Faern. 02:18, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Es ging doch nicht um Avatar sondern um Avatar-Wiki =) Mr Angel 12:12, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::um es mal so zu Formulieren. Man brauch keine Umfrage über dieses Thema zu machen weil wenn einem das Avatar Wiki nicht gefällt "arbeitet" man hier auch nicht Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 12:30, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naja nicht alle arbeiten ja hier, die meisten die diese Seite besuchen sind nur sozusagen "Leser"! Und da würde es mich natürlich interessieren ob es denen gefällt! Die die hier arbeiten gefallen diese Seite auch das ist selbstverständlich da man sonst erst garnicht sich anmelden würde! Und natürlich ist dieses Wiki für alle und vor allem für die Leser und da frage ich mich auch wie wir diese Seite auch verbessern könnten! Gruß Mr Angel 13:06, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki:Urheberrecht Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Seite? Es hat 392 links aber es existiert nicht! Gruß Mr Angel 14:11, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Da kannst du mal sehen, wie viele Bilder wir haben. ;) Faern. 14:28, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::ja ja faern darauf bin ich schon selber darauf gekommen aber brauchen wir diese Seite? Mr Angel 18:37, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben. Da Wikia seinen Sitz und die Server im Ausland hat, müsste man erstmal von einem Juristen klären lassen, welches Urheberrecht überhaupt gilt. Faern. 18:54, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vielleicht kann MtaÄ oder Avatar helfen was meinst du? Mr Angel 19:08, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, wer? Faern. 19:17, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Die beiden sind Wikia Support Mitarbeiter. Avatar und MtaÄ, wobei letzterer augenscheinlich Englisch spricht.Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 23:55, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ein 18-jähriger wird da auch nicht weiterhelfen können. Avatar schon eher, da er Wikimedia Vorstandsmitglied und Unternehmensberater ist, muss aber auch nix heißen. ;) Ich denke, dass entweder US-Recht gilt, weil wikia.com auf eine US-Adresse registriert ist oder britisches, da dort die Server stehen. Faern. 13:52, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::ich frag Avatar einfach mal kann ja nicht schaden Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 15:50, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nachtrag:MtaÄ ist übrigens doch ein Deutschsprachiger User Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~ MPA 16:08, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wettbewerb Also wie ihr schon bestimmt mitbekommen hat macht Wikia eine Wettbewerb zwischen allen Wikis in allen Sprachen! Und ich will, dass unsere Wiki gewinnt! Das einzige was wir machen müssen ist schreiben warum unsere Wiki so toll ist und wieso es jeder interessieren sollte, auf ENGLISCH! Der Gewinner steht dann auf der Wikia Hauptseite(werbung) und bekommt eine Goldmedaille(virtuell versteht sich)! mehr dazu hier Also wollen wir teilnehmen? Gruß Mr Angel 09:22, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bezweifle, dass ein deutsches Wiki überhaupt eine Chance hat, auf der internationalen Wikia-Seite präsentiert zu werden, aber wenn jemand einen guten Text schreibt, gerne. Die meisten Vorstellungen lesen sich immerhin ziemlich armselig beim drüberfliegen. ;) Faern. 16:57, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Warum so negativ ein Versuch ist es Wert! Wir brauchen jemand der gut englisch kann :D Gruß Mr Angel 09:51, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Organisation Was hat es sich mit der kategorie Organisation auf sich! ich habe es zufällig unter Spezial:Gewünschte_Kategorien gefunden! Mr Angel 19:01, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nichts, der einbindende Artikel wurde zusammen mit dem Wiki automatisch erstellt. ;)Faern. 19:17, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Aso? früher war der aber nicht da! ich habe es mir mal angesehen das hat Avatar erstellt! brauchen wir es oder löschen? Als wir Avatar darum baten die Seite Avatar Wiki:Urheberrecht zu erstellen hat er stattdessen die Seite Avatar_Wiki:Lizenzbestimmungen erstellt und darunter einkategoriert! Mr Angel 19:35, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ist mir latte, schaut sich sowieso niemand an außer uns. :P Faern. 20:07, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe! Mir geht nur eins auf die Nerven hier! die unnötigen vielen Lizenzen und diese blöde Regel über Lizenzen oder was das auch immer sein soll! unbrauchbar! Mr Angel 21:11, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Es gibt eben sowas Lästiges wie das Urheberrechtsgesetz, das standardmäßig das Kopieren und anderweitige Nutzen von Inhalten verbietet, was bei enzyklopädischen Inhalten eher weniger gewünscht ist. ;) Faern. 21:13, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Weißt du eigentlich find ich das ganze noch OK, WENN sie geordnet und irgendwie erreichbar sind auch wenn wir sie nie lesen werden! Vor allem nämlich hasse es, wenn Sachen ungeordnet und vergessen irgendwo verloren gehen! Mr Angel 18:15, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Welchen Sinn die scheinbar nirgends verlinkten Lizenzbestimmungen haben sollen, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Unten auf der Seite gibt es ja den CC-by-SA Link, der zur globalen Lizenz aller Wikia Wikis führt. Ich würde mal annehmen, dass der Artikel in unserem Wiki entweder von einem alten Skin stammt oder mit einem anderen Skin als Monaco irgendwo eingebunden wird. Faern. 23:44, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neues Wikia layout Habt ihr eigentlich vom neuen Wikia Layout mitbekommen, das uns in ein einigen Wochen zwangsweise aufgedrückt werden soll und Monaco ersetzt? Bisher gibt's 3 offizielle Blogs dazu: *Vorstellung: w:User blog:Sannse/Your First Look at the New Wikia *Ein paar Features vorgestellt: w:User blog:Sarah Manley/Sneak Peek at the New Look - Community Activity *Die neue Toolbar mit kurzem Video: w:User blog:Sannse/Sneak Peek at the New Look - Your Personal Toolbar Die Ablehnung des Layouts in der Community ist riesig. Ich finde es auch zum kotzen. Wikia juckt die Meinung der Mehrheit der Benutzer aber mal wieder nicht. Das neue Layout sieht aus, wie eine Kreuzung von Facebook und einem Wordpress Blog, hat aber mit einem Wiki nicht mehr viel zu tun. Die wollen allen Ernstes auf jeder Seite ganz oben eine ziemlich hohe Leiste anbringen, die Links zu anderen Wikis enthält (als ob die den regulären Wiki-Besucher interessieren würden). Unten soll es eine Toolbar geben, die immer mitscrollt, ähnlich der Zusammenfassungsleiste die beim Editieren der Artikel schon jetzt immer am unteren Bildrand klebt, wenn sie nicht im sichtbaren Ausschnitt ist. Allerdings soll die neue Toolbar ständig zu sehen sein und unter anderem die Links zu den Aktionen wie History, Verschieben, Löschen und alles, was man sonst so momentan an Links über dem Artikel hat, enthalten. Man darf also jedes mal erstmal den Mauszeiger im Browserfenster nach ganz unten rechts bewegen, wenn man irgendeine Aktion auf dem Artikel ausführen will. Ohne JavaScript wird Wikia dann wohl nicht mehr ernsthaft benutzbar sein. Das Layout hat eine feste Seitenbreite (Widescreen Monitore lassen grüßen). Unter den Bildern in Artikeln soll überall der Uploader stehen. Die Suche wird nach rechts verschoben, die Navigation scheinbar nach oben. Alles im Allem eine totale Usability-Katastrophe. Argumentieren tut Wikia die Änderungen damit, dass sich neue Nutzer damit angeblich besser zurecht finden würden, was sie mit Labortests mit Benutzern, die Wikia nicht kannten, heraus gefunden haben wollen. Letztendlich scheint es aber um ihre Werbekunden zu gehen, die ihre Banner oben und an der Seite platziert haben wollen, daher interessiert die Meinung der Langzeitnutzer wohl nicht. Faern. 20:07, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :hmmm verstehe! Also wird Wiki das Layout auf alle Fälle ändern! das ist scheisse, dann ist aber klar, dass sie weniger besucher kriegen werden! Mr Angel 21:10, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ob und wie sich das auf die Besucherzahlen auswirkt bleibt abzuwarten. Zumindest jede Menge Unmut fahren sie sich damit ein. Wenigstens hat man als registrierter Benutzer ja die Möglichkeit, einen Alternativ-Skin zu wählen. Zur Not werde ich eben auf Monobook downgraden, wenn das neue Layout so grauenhaft ist wie zu befürchten ist. Faern. 21:08, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wie scheinbar noch niemand hier mitbekommen hat, ist seit letztem Mittwoch das neue Layout aktiv. Derzeit kann man in den Einstellungen auf das neue Layout umschalten. Ab dem 20. Oktober sehen alle standardmäßig den neuen Oasis Skin, der sich dann aber noch auf das aktuelle Monaco zurückstellen lässt. Am 3. November wird Monaco ganz entfernt, dann gibt es nur noch das neue Layout für alle Wikis. In der Ankündigung zu den Umstellungsterminen gibt es, genauso wie in der englischen, nicht sonderlich viel Begeisterung für die neue Optik. Fragt mich nicht wieso im deutschen Eintrag der Termin für die Entfernung von Monaco eine Woche später ist. Jedenfalls habe ich mal den aktuellen Stand der Entwicklung der Anpassungen am neuen Skin vom englischen in unser Wiki kopiert. Der Hintergrund besteht aus einem Ganzkörperabbild von Jake und Neytiri links und rechts vom Inhalt, das sich in Abhängigkeit von der Browserauflösung etwas verschiebt, damit die meisten Monitorauflösungen gut genutzt werden. Die Navigation habe ich mal neu gestaltet. Leider darf man in der neuen unterirdischen Navigation am oberen Rand ja nur 4x7 Links platzieren... Ihr könnt es euch ja mal anschauen. Faern. 19:28, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich persönliche finde das neue Layout net wirklich gut. Das ganz alte Layout war immer noch das Beste. Wie sehn das die anderen? PS: Heute ist der Survival Guide in Deutsch bei mir angekommen, super! D.h. fleißig scannen und schreiben... Ventress 11:42, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Wie die große Mehrheit konnte ich das Layout von Anfang an nicht leiden, weil es die Funktionalität und Übersichtlichkeit reduziert und aussieht wie Social Network Mist. Wikia interessiert die Meinung der Mehrheit ihrer Benutzer aber nicht und daher müssen wir leider damit leben oder entsprechende Konzequenzen ziehen. Faern. 15:14, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Könnte man es nicht dauerhaft umstellen? Auf Mono oder Monaco? Ich hab mir das mal angeguckt, die Artikelseiten sehn echt zum kotzen aus, dadurch, dass sich das Layout verändert hat... -.- Ventress 16:07, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Noch kann man es in den eigenen Einstellungen auf Monaco umstellen, ab 3. November gibt's aber nur noch Oasis und Monobook als Skins, da Wikia keine Lust hat zwei Skins zu warten. Faern. 17:41, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::::Mh, ok. Hieße dann für uns? Umstellen auf Monobook? Geht das als globale Einstellung (also nicht dass das jeder einzeln als eigene Einstellung wählen kann). Ich kenn mich leider mit den Layouts net so aus. Ventress 18:06, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nein, das globale Standard-Layout ist nicht änderbar, nur über die persönlichen Einstellungen. Wikia will Einheitsbrei beim Layout in allen Wikis haben. Faern. 21:59, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Na Leute wie gehts so Mr Angel ist wieder da =)!! :Alles bestens, bis auf die gähnende Leere hier. ;) Faern. 22:47, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Faern ich habe mir die avatar extended edition mit +16min +45 min videomaterial angesehen ich habe da nützliche infos =)!!! Mr Angel 14:19, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) -Diese Dream Hunt übersetzt Traumjagd(und zwar die ofizielle übersetzung)! Das ist die letzte Prüfung bevor man ein Mann wird! man versucht durch eine Art Gift eine Vision zu kriegen aber nichtmal die Na'vi selber überleben dies manchmal, weil es sehr gefährlich ist! Man kriegt so eine art Wurm(es glüht/leuchtet) auf die Zunge und man muss es schlucken! danach kriegt man von einem insekthttp://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Arachnoid der ähnlich wie skorpion ist einen stich auf den Arm! Und Jakes Vision war, dass er erst eine verbrannte Wald sah und danach auf einem berg von einem Toruk angegriffen wurde und als gerade der angriff folgte war es auch schon zu ende! =) -Neytiri sagte, dass die Omaticaya schon seit der zeit der ersten lieder in ihrem Heimatbaum lebten! Und jetzt kommts! Jake sagte, dass es schon fast 20.000 jahre seien! -Iknimaya = weg in den himmel(auch ofiziell) Wenn mir noch was einfällt oder wenn ich etwas neues erfahre schreibe ich es hier! Gruß Mr Angel 18:50, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) -die scorpions samson usw. bestehen aus kohlenfasern oder so ähnlich muss ich nochmal nachgucken -nachdem tsu'tey auf den boden gestürtzt ist, ging jake ja zu ihm! Tsu'tey sagte ihm er solle das clan anführen aber jake antwortete er sei kein anführer und danach sagte tsu'tey jake solle ihn töten und er musste es auch tuen. Und er sagt in der sprache der na'vi auch das was er normalerweise bei der jagd gesagt hat! (nur so allgemein erzählt ^^) -Jetzt verstehe ich wieso norm so einfersüchtig auf jake war und warum es dann wieder gut ging! 1. norm sagte er seie 3 jahre dafür ausgebildet damit er das vertrauen der omaticaya gewinnt und grace hat ihn gelobt und dachte er werde noch große taten vollbringen! er sei sozusagen held xD und auf einmal käme dieser marine und schafft es in einem abend in den stamm angenommen zu werden! 2. nachdem sie auf den halelujah bergen waren ging es auch besser weil norm und trudy miteinander geschlafen haben xD!! =) und ich denke mal sex kann da schon was bewirken! Natürlich war das bestimmt nicht der einzige grund! und noch was zu norm und trudy die hatten auf dem weg zu dem bergen bisschen geflirtet!! -quaritch hat INDIREKT parker gedroht ihn zu töten!: Vor dem Schlacht um den Baum der seelen sagte parker er mache das nicht mehr mit er wolle keine bombardements und drohte quaritsch nur mit einem anruf rauszuwerfen! Quaritch sagte, dass es weit entfernt zu erde sei XD ich denke mal auch bis der anruf ankommt wer weiß was alles geschehen wäre und pakte ihn am hals(würgegriff aber er würgte ihn nicht) danach ließ quaritch parker gefangen nehmen! -Auch während der zeit auf den bergen berichteten trudy und jake insgeheim gegenüber den anderen, quaritch was über den heimatbaum und über die omaticaya! Jake war traurig darüber aber trudy sagte sie müssen das tuen oder quaritch schickt das team wieder zurück! Trudy sagte sie kaufen damit Zeit! -Etwas verdammt wichtiges! das war einer der szenen die fast ganz am ende kamen! es war noch vor jakes bewustseinswechsel und nach dem schlacht um den baum der seelen! und zwar man sah die Na'vi an einem kleinen See oder fluss was auch immer! Danach sah mein eine schwangere Na'vi(ich denke ein hinweiß dafür was jetzt kommt ^^) und danach neytiri und jake, wie er aus dem wasser kommt sein hand auf neytiris bauch legt! Das heißt wohl neytiri ist schwanger Gruß Mr Angel 19:35, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) -Grace sagte Neytiri sei ihre beste Schülerin gewesen! ::Mr Angel 21:15, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Naja das wars dann für heute von mir und hey Faern diese Extended edition mit 3 discs(die ich angeguckt und ausgeliehen habe) beinhaltet eine pandorapedia mit 449 Seiten! Deswegen werde ich es kaufen! aber leider steht alles in englisch! Faern da ich weiß, dass dein englisch sehr gut ist werde ich Bilder von diesen Seiten machen und auf mein Blog stellen damit wir es gemeinsam übersetzen können! Natürlich, wenn du nichts dagegen hast??! Gruß Mr Angel 21:38, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Da steht nichts großartig anderes drin, als bereits im Activist Survival Guide und auf pandorapedia.com, nur dass es bei den beiden noch Bilder gibt. ;) Faern. 22:06, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hmm Schade! Mr Angel 23:29, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen! und zwar: -Die Avatar operators hatten sich zusammengeschlossen und in das Labor eingebrochen um die Avatare zu kontrollieren! Mit einem Art Bagger haben sie das Hauptquartier zerstört! Und durch die Avatare hatten sie Vorteile! 1. Kraft und größen Vorteil und zweitens die giftige Luft von Pandora ist eingedrungen! Und zwar wenn ich mich richtig erinnere zur geleichen zeit mit der schlacht um den baum der seelen! Mr Angel 00:36, 23. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unlogisch Mir ist neulich etwas unlogisches bei Avatar aufgefallen: Alle Spezies auf Pandora habe 6 Extremitäten, außer den Na'vi. Wie sollen die dann entstanden sein?? Die hätten doch auch 6 Extremitäten haben müssen, oder ein paar andere Tiere nur 4, was aber nicht der fall ist. Falls ich dieß zu Unrecht im Community Portal starte, dann sagt mir bitte bescheit. Gebt bitte eure Meinungen ab! Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 10:58, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Mutationen der Extremitäten gibt es auch auf der Erde. Wieso sollten sich diese nicht in der Evolution widerspiegeln können? Faern. 17:38, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::wenn da alles 6 extremitäten hat ist es eher unwarscheinlich, dass sich eine spiezies mit 4 extremitäten entwikelt... Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 15:39, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mir ist noch was aufgefallen: die Na'vi sind die einzige behaarte Spetzies, was wiederum auch unlogisch ist. Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge) 12:44, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tja, das wird wohl niemand von uns beantworten können. Vielleicht sieht die lebesnwelt auf möglicherweise existierenden anderen Kontinenten auf Pandora anders aus - und die Na'vi sind Einwanderer? Dr Sam Clemens 09:41, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi Leute ! Kann mir jemand info.zukommen lassen ob es Techni. möglich ist ,daß z.B.SA2-Samson oder C-21 in unserer Zeit Fliegen könnte ??--Rein-air- 20:50, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, da wirst du schon selber suchen müssen. Faern. 17:48, 31. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Es gibt bereits Techni. die darauf Hinweist wie ein Samson auch wirklich Fliegen könnte. Die V-22 Osprey (Fischadler) ist ein Kipprotorflugzeug mit vertikaler Start- und Landefähigkeit (VTOL) und Kurzstart- und -landefähigkeit (STOL). Der Erstflug des Prototyps fand 1989 statt, die Einführung bei der US-Luftwaffe und dem US-Marine Corps erfolgt seit 2005. thumb|left--Rein-air- (Diskussion) 18:02, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freue mich schon auf weitere Avatarfilme,bin schon gespant auf die Unterwasserwelt,habe mal was darüber gelesen,und vieles mehr. Ich bin überzeugt ,daß auch die neuen Filme (wieviel es auch sein mögen) spannend und sehr kurzweilig werden. Die Zeit bis dahin ist natürlich wie immer viel zu lang. Rein-air- (Diskussion) 21:34, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi.Dr Sam Clemens ! Kannst Du mir bitte erklären wiso o. warum im "Video-Portal" die Clips von "Eisblume &.Der kleine Niels" vorhanden sind? Als "Avatar Wiki" sind die Clips ,so schön sie auch sein mögen falsch am platze! Danke für die Antwort schon vor up. ;)Rein-air- (Diskussion) 20:31, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC)